


Anger Management

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: Saeyoung helps you through your anger after a long day of work





	Anger Management

“Woah! Hey, honey. What’s that sinister look for?”, Saeyoung grinned upon entering the kitchen, in which you had holed up in since you came home a while ago. Instead of answering him, you just rolled your eyes and turned your attention to the window, pretending to watch the trees outside. Your foul mood wasn’t his fault, so you really didn’t want to let it out on him. For all you knew, he could be up to something silly again. However, the timing would be absolutely awful.

Easily sensing your defensive attitude, your husband walked over to get something out of one of the many drawers, all of which were stuffed to the brim with all kinds of household utensils, and sat down next to you. For a moment he did not dare to say anything. He just sat with you in semi-comfortable silence. When he finally spoke up, his voice was very soft and calm. Opposed to your anger, it felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

“Listen. I- I don’t know who or what upset you like this, but I want to let you know that it’s going to be okay. I suppose you don’t want to hear that right now, but it’s the truth. Chances are they’re sitting at home now, too, ashamed of the stupid things they did.”

“I highly doubt that.”, you huffed. “As if any of those self righteous pricks think about anything or anyone but themselves. That’s a bunch of bullshit, if you ask me.”

Saeyoung smiled at your little outburst. At least you were talking now. He couldn’t help thinking about how adorable you looked, with your deep frown and red face. Maybe he would tell you some day, but not now. He did want to live to see tomorrow after all.

Biting back a laugh, he said:“Ah. So it’s a ‘the entire world is against me’ scenario, huh?”

Staring holes into the table top, you nodded.

“I’m sure it’s not, though. I mean. You have people on your side as well.”

“Oh yeah??” Your words were heavy with sarcasm, leaving a dreadful atmosphere. You sounded like you were ready to throw some punches, and yet the Defender of Justice didn’t seem to be impressed in the slightest. His calm and happy vibe made it almost hard for you to sulk in your negative feelings, though you were far from willing to let them go yet.

Saeyoung gasped dramatically and, in mock offense, put a hand on his chest:“Are you denying to have God7’s holy power by your side?! And what about little Meowy?? She will be devastated!!!”

“She is a robot, Saeyoung.”

Another theatrical gasp. “I can’t believe you said this!! Besides, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t think of you as her sweet cat mommy. Her fur may be made of steel, but her feelings are undoubtedly real~”

You laughed softly at his little rhyme but didn’t dare to give him the satisfaction of an openly better mood. The teasing was something you did not need right now.

“Still angry?”, he mumbled as he softly stroked your hair.

“Yeah. Kinda.”

“Okey dokey!”, he exclaimed and slammed an oven mitt on the table in front of you. So that’s what he got earlier. “You wanna scream? Scream into this. As loud as you can. And then scream again!!! I got one for myself, too! I’ll scream with you!”

“Did you hold them the whole time?”

“Yes!!!”

His enthusiasm was getting through to you a lot more than the things you’ve been told all day. The same things he started out with. Grinning, you held the mitt in front of your face and screamed into it, just like he had told you. And, keeping his promise, he followed your example. Each time you were stopping for air, he prompted you to do it over again.

After several minutes of screaming, you could feel both your body and mind becoming extremely tired. Incapable of holding it in, you let out a yawn, and laid your head on your husband’s shoulder.

“Better?”

“Mhm. Thank you, Sae.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. So what do you say, should we take a little nap? I’d love to hug the last bit of anger right out of you~”, he mused. You didn’t see it, but you could feel his warm smile as he watched you, waiting for your answer.

His offer sounded more than welcome to your exhausted mind. Maybe, just maybe, the world wasn’t against you after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
